


掠食者

by JHelium



Series: 情热之魂 [1]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHelium/pseuds/JHelium
Summary: 小李骗炮。
Relationships: Ringfinger Leonhard/Ashen One, Ringfinger Leonhard/Original Female Character, Ringfinger Leonhard/Reader
Series: 情热之魂 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	掠食者

**Author's Note:**

> All灰烬前提下的李奥纳德PWP。

灰烬从未想过有一天自己会被李奥纳德按在祭祀场的角落干到说不出话来。比这更荒唐的是，这是她自己送上门的结果，简直比膜拜枯树的活尸更蠢。她以为在这个日渐枯萎的世界里早就没有人做爱，就像她以为自己半死不活的身体再也不会有这样清晰剧烈的感受，流出这么多散发放纵的味道的液体。李奥纳德戴手套的手拍拍她的臀部。再翘高一点，女士。您瞧，他还是个对女性彬彬有礼的好骑士呢。

至少在最初，事情没有表露出半点往这种方向发展的痕迹。一开始灰烬和李奥纳德的每一次对话都伴随着物品的交割，仿佛那是他们交谈的唯一理由。血红眼眸的碎片。发青的舌头。地下监牢的钥匙。完整的宝珠。在灰烬弄明白某些事情之前，他们的关系还勉强算得上友好。然后决裂就来了，单方面的。灰烬把所有东西打包还给了他，叫他滚，带着他那套花言巧语去糊弄别的世界的灰烬。我不想，也不会去入侵，更不会去侍奉你的罗莎莉亚。离开吧，在我动手之前。

李奥纳德没接那个小袋子，他抱着手臂靠在王座上，在面具后吃吃发笑。真是可爱的、正义感泛滥的女人。你根本没有尝试过掠夺的滋味，不是吗？你真的应该试一试。他的声音里有冷冰冰的愉悦。跟我来吧，让我给你做一点小小的展示。

灰烬的手握住了剑柄。李奥纳德又笑了。把你的手拿下来，今天我们不需要拔剑。

他是个骗子。他的剑把灰烬几乎捅穿了。她的下身被填得过满，饱胀感逼得她张开嘴，伸出舌头，细碎的呻吟跌跌撞撞地从舌尖上滑下来。李奥纳德掐住她的喉咙，掌控她的命脉，挤出一阵紊乱的吸气声。安静点，女士。他轻言细语道，同时狠狠地往她身体深处撞进去，性器的顶端几乎要破开她的宫颈口，冲进她再也无法孕育生命的子宫里去。他算得上衣冠楚楚，而她的盔甲散落在一旁，衬衣和里裤都不成样子。她就这样跪在地上，像一匹正在被主人驯服的母马，屈辱地被他粗暴地骑，膝盖和手掌被粗砺的地面磨破。你不想让整个祭祀场都听见你被操得神志不清的声音，对吧？尤其是那个教你魔法的家伙，或者那个不死队的逃兵？不过，如果他们循声而来看见这一幕，说不定会和我一起操你呢。你会喜欢的。

对我说实话，女士。李奥纳德抓住灰烬散落下来的灰白长发，像抓住缰绳，迫使她抬起头。他扬手给了她的臀瓣一巴掌，带来一阵颤抖。你有没有像现在这样，脱掉你的盔甲，用你这张还没有活尸化的漂亮脸蛋去勾引他们？

没有，我没有。灰烬要被身体里汹涌的陌生快感和痛感折磨疯了。她根本不知道自己为什么要回答这些该死的问题，趴在这儿任由他在自己身后进进出出，用污言秽语侮辱自己。她真的应该割断他的喉咙，送他去见他的女神。可她做的却是翘高了臀部，把他又吞进去了一截。李奥纳德的另一只手扶住她的腰，黏稠的液体涂满了臀缝和腿根。她的胸乳因他的顶弄不住摇晃，被他拢进手里，捏得变了形状。

原来我是在操一位守贞的圣处女呢，失敬。他将敏感的乳尖捏进指腹间掐揉，灰烬发出一声小小的尖泣。看看你，多漂亮。多么美丽的身体，他们居然肯放过你，真是不可思议。

灰烬的声音变了调，泪眼朦胧中洞窟里的蜡烛被模糊成连绵的光团。我没有，和别人做过这种事。在她抽泣着辩解的同时，不该存在的污秽设想不可避免地出生了。如果现在操她的人是欧贝克。如果是欧贝克用他总是泛着漫不经心和淡淡嘲弄的声音说那些下流话。她抽着气，下身自作主张地绞紧了李奥纳德。这事实让她惊恐：她真的想要这样。在被李奥纳德操干的同时，她发疯一样想要欧贝克的手抚过她的脊椎，抱紧她，用他的身体温暖她这无火的余灰。

我都变成了什么啊。她绝望地想。原来这就是他所说的 **掠夺** 。他夺走了她的理智，她的尊严，把她变成了一个荡妇。

真是个好姑娘。不用夹得这么紧，这会弄痛你。李奥纳德轻柔地表扬她，手指一路抚过她的皮肤，移到她的下颔，温柔地抚摸她的嘴唇，而后伸进去，玩弄她的舌头。她尝到皮革的苦涩和淡淡的血腥，这双手套久经杀戮，血早已渗透每一条纹路。他也会割掉我的舌头吗。可是灰烬想吻他，摘下他的面具，吸吮他的嘴唇和舌头，弄得两个人的下巴都是一片湿漉漉的狼藉。有那么千分之一秒她全心全意地爱他，也渴望他爱她。

给我一个吻。灰烬半是命令半是乞求地说，在他的性器上发着抖高潮。她失魂落魄地睁大了眼睛，瞪着空气，泪水混着唾液流下嘴角。她被腥咸的浪潮抛向天空，在缺乏氧气的云层上溺死，下一刻又坠入深海，在鲸骨间复活。李奥纳德在她身后问她是否享受，她像个痴傻的孩子那样迟钝地点头，发出柔软的单音节。这一定取悦了他，因为他又赏了她的屁股一巴掌，夸她放荡得可爱。

李奥纳德毫不客气地射进了她的子宫里。下面的液体已经太多，从他们的交合处滴下，地上石块间的凹坑里满是发亮的黏痕。他从她的身体里滑出来，把她翻了过来。在她失神的注视中，他摘下自己的面具，放在一边的石台上。

这是你期待的吗。他微笑。已熄灭的火焰在他脸上留下了永不熄灭的痕迹。李奥纳德俯下身，如她要求的那样，给了她一个露骨的吻。

我真想把你献给罗莎莉亚。他声音里的愉快就要溢出来了。你的舌头这样美妙，想一想，它会是多么好的祭品啊。

灰烬怔怔地看着他。他仁慈地伸出手臂，将她揽进冰冷的怀抱，吻她的耳尖。别害怕，女士，我不会这么做的。李奥纳德咯咯笑着。我也有自己的私心和渴望啊。

你是我的东西。我最好的猎物，最好的战利品。会有人想把你从我这里抢走，我知道会的。那时我就会带走他们的舌头，奉献给罗莎莉亚，作为你的代替品。这样的安排再好不过了，你说呢？


End file.
